Uma Garrafa de Sakê
by Aramati
Summary: O mundo girava, estava tudo dobrado... No dia seginte: Ressaca, dor de cabeça e As Consequências! - Perguntaram: "O que aconteceria se # ficasse bebad#? Esta coletanea devera responder. - Atualizado em 10/01/09


_Vemos o Lee lutando Zui Quan (Punhos Embriagados) conhecido como boxe de bebado. Ai surguiu a duvida: O que aconteceria se #fulano# bebesse, enfiasse o pé na jaca, tomasse todas, di porre, na manguaça, virasse o copo, beberão, na cachacha, na cana, etc..._

_Naruto nao me pertençe, mas eu ainda quero dar o Deidara de presente pra Kiara, o Neji pra Baa-chan e o Shika pra eU. n.n_

_Dedico "Restaurante" a_ **Babu-chan n.n**_ pq ela é legal, ta lendo "Enquanto isso, na sede da Akatsuki..." e... /olhar Yamato/ nao é leitora fantasma!_

**

* * *

**

**Uma Garrafa de Sakê**

_**Restaurante**_

O time 8 estava em um singelo restaurante comemorando o sucesso de mais uma missão. Kiba tirou uma garrafa de sakê que tinha escondido no casaco. Depois de um gole já se encontrava alterado, falando em voz alta e se exaltando, mais espalhafatoso que o normal.

Shino evitava a cena, fazendo cara de "nem conheço esse aí". Já Hinata estava mais preocupada com uma mesa em outra parte do restaurante, onde havia um loiro hiperativo com uma garota de cabelos rosados sentados no sofá do canto.

Kiba teve a idéia magnífica de "animar" Hinata. Despejou, despejou não, trocou todo o conteúdo da garrafa no jarro de suco que estava na mesa.

- Hinata, você parece preocupada. Tome o suco que você vai se sentir muito melhor. – disse com um sorriso que exibia quase toda a arcada dentaria.

O que Kiba não contava era que Hinata tomaria o jarro inteiro.  
A Hyuuga ficou muito corada, mas a isso Kiba já estava acostumado. Ela se sentiu zonza e mole. Mesmo se sentido mais leve continuou a prestar atenção na mesa de Naruto.

A kunoichi se levantou meio, muito cambaleante.

-Hei! Aonde você ta indo Hinatinha?

E Kiba era alguém que não estava em condições de ajudar. Até tentou segura-la (abraça-la), mas ela escapou fácil. A jovem seguiu em passos tortuosos e rápidos pelo restaurante. Quase derrubou um garçom, pisou no pé de outro e fez um terceiro derramar duas tigelas de ramen na Anko.

Chegou à mesa de Naruto, se apoiando sobre ela, toda torta, aproximou sou rosto ao do jovem.

-Hi, Naruto-kun.

Aproximou-se mais: um beijo.  
Kiba paralisou onde estava (metade do caminha que ela percorreu) e arregalou os olhos. Sakura não entendeu nada, mas também entranhou muito.  
Hinata deu a volta na mesa, mais trôpega e mole que antes. De joelhos no sofá foi ate no colo do Naruto, onde se sentou virada pra ele. E assim começou um beijo de verdade, ardente, apaixonado. O loiro continuava sem ação devido o susto, mas seu corpo respondeu ao carinho da Hyuuga.  
A bebida faz sua parte e Hinata cais no sono, no colo do Uzumake.

**s§s§s§s§s§s§$§s§s§s§s§s§s**

-Hinata? Hinata? Ainda não acordou...

-Por que você acha que não devemos contar pra ela?  
- Pelo bem dela. Acho que ela não iria querer se lembrar disso.  
- Mas ainda que ela não lembre, o que não é certeza, os outros vão lembrar.  
- Dos males o menor Shino

Dor.

- Bem, vamos esperar ela acordar primeiro então.  
Muita dor.  
- TA ACORDANDO!  
Dor de cabeça.  
- Ca-la-bo-ka, Ki-ba-ba-ka.

Muita dor de cabeça.  
-Hinata?

Hinata finalmente acorda, ou quase isso. Seus olhos tentando se acostumar com a leve claridade da manhã.

- O-o-onde estou?  
-Na casa do Shino!  
-Nos achamos que seria melhor não te levar pra casa... naquele... "estado".  
-Quê?  
- Ai, Hinata, o que não faço por você. Tive de dormi aqui também!  
-Algum problema? – a voz de Shino não era agradável.  
- Err... Ainda acho que poderíamos ter levado ela pra Minha casa.  
- A sua casa tem pulgas! – disse Shino sem brincadeira.  
- Almenos LÁ da para humanos VIVEREM junto com as pulgas.  
-Ai...  
-Kiba, cala boca. Não ta vendo que a Hinata ta de Ressaca?  
- Re-ressaca? – disse a jovem assustada.  
-Depois SOU EU que tenho a boca grande!  
- Vou buscar um remédio pra isso.  
- Analgésico?  
-Não.

Shino sai do quarto muito aborrecido.

- O que houve Kiba-kun?  
- Err... Como assim? – Kiba coça a nuca nervosamente.  
- Não me lembro do que houve no restaurante.  
-Eu acho melhor contar pra ela. – disse Shino de repente, assustando Kiba.  
-Assim você não a ajuda, assombração.

Shino deu o remédio à Hyuuga. Depois disse para que só Kiba ouvisse.

-Ao menos eu não a embebedei.

Kiba respirou fundo. Olhou para Hinata complacente.  
-Quer um resumo?  
Ela respondeu positivamente.  
-Digamos que agora todo mundo já sabe que você gosta do Naruto.

Hinata ficou muito, muito vermelha. E desmaiou.

* * *

**_Reviews fazem bem a alma e ao dedinho, digo, à imaginação!_**


End file.
